


the history of violence that surrounds you

by flowermasters



Series: lady kylo ren (and her general) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Femdom, Hate Sex, Kylo is a cis sith girl, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Woman on Top, try saying that five times fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermasters/pseuds/flowermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is in charge here, regardless of what Hux thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the history of violence that surrounds you

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life? You tell me.
> 
> Warnings for: cisgirl Kylo, rough/hate sex and assorted issues, some Force choking and threatening behavior. Basically, standard Kylo behavior, just in girl form.
> 
> Title comes from "Honeymoon" by Lana del Rey.

The only things Kylo removes when she fucks General Hux are her helmet and her pants. It's a little bit ridiculous, fucking him with her heavy cloak on, but it's one of the rare things he seems content not to nag about. Hux excels at _nagging_.

He'd fancied himself in charge at first, of course. Crushing her to his chest when he kissed her as if she were some swooning maiden, using his (only slightly) superior height to crowd her back against a wall. When he'd cupped her right breast, bound under layers of fabric but still relatively sensitive, Kylo had used the Force to choke him until he'd grabbed at the wall on either side of her, his knees threatening to buckle. "Don't get any ideas about who is fucking whom here, General," she'd hissed in his ear, before releasing her hold and kissing him savagely.

Hux still tries to get the upper hand once in a while, and occasionally Kylo allows it – usually only if she is sore or tired and doesn't much feel like subduing him. Once he bends her over the desk in his quarters and fucks her so hard the whole thing rattles, one hand gripping her hair just hard enough to hurt, and Kylo surprises herself by coming twice. The next morning, in what Hux would term a fit of pique, Kylo shears her hair off to her shoulders. At least now Hux won't get any ideas, and she won't have to braid her hair in order to fit it under her helmet. She looks too much like her mother with a braid, anyway.

Most of the time, though – and these trysts happen with a frequency Kylo knows both she and Hux find slightly alarming, but are both too proud to stop – it's like this. They're in Kylo's quarters, which are relatively isolated ("For the safety of the crew," Hux had once told her snidely), and Hux is flat on his back across her bed while she rides him, both of them still mostly clothed. She likes to look at him like this – he is vulnerable, exposed. If she's honest with herself, she also likes the way his eyes glint when they catch the light coming from above, and the way his usually regulation-perfect hair has become mussed, starkly orange against her sheets. If Hux were anyone else, Kylo might find the sight charming.

When they're like this, it's almost comically easy to dip into Hux's thoughts. He may be utterly aggravating, but he is damnably smart, and his mind is always thrumming with activity. Kylo delights in listening to his thoughts sometimes, figuring out what he wants her to do next and then purposefully denying him. Right now, he's thinking about the best way to loosen her shirt without provoking her into choking him to unconsciousness – he wants to _see_ her for once, touch her, make her _moan_ –

Hux surprises her then, reaching down and sliding his thumb across her clit. "Get out of my _head_."

He keeps the pressure light, denying her what she needs. She snarls at him. "You know what will happen if you try to tease me, Hux."

"I can see it on your face when you're – in my mind," he says, voice hitching when she rolls her hips against him with a particular violence. "Your face is like an open book."

He thinks she is too dependent on her mask to hide her emotions (except rage, of course, _that she has no problem expressing, and destroying half of my bloody ship while she's at it._ ) Kylo privately agrees, but says nothing. Hux rubs her with his thumb again, _finally_ , and snaps his hips up against her. It knocks a breathless moan out of her, and then she is coming, shuddering to a halt on top of him with her blunt nails digging welts into the pale skin of his chest.

She recovers quickly, but pretends to take longer to have a few seconds to contemplate her next move. When she's feeling particularly irritated with Hux, she'll climb off of him and leave him lying there, aching and unfinished and sticky with her. It always gives her a particular thrill to see him on the bridge later, knowing he'd finished himself off in her bed, probably cursing her name as he did so.

But no – he hasn't done anything more annoying than usual, and she will quickly grow tired of listening to him complain later if she doesn't allow him this. Kylo starts to rock her hips again, and Hux lets out a quiet breath of what is probably relief, his eyes fluttering shut briefly. Kylo indulges herself for just a moment and leans down to kiss him, if only to see him open his eyes in surprise when she straightens up again.

Hux is beginning to grow tense, his jaw clenching in a way that sends a stab of lust through her, but then he is squeezing her hips tightly. A warning. She'd informed him during their first tryst that if he ever came inside her without her express permission, she'd see to it that he could never come again. Hux hadn't complained; Kylo knew he'd actually rather risk grievous bodily harm than chance putting a child in her.

She lifts herself off of him, then wraps a hand around him – she feels his surprise through the Force, and grins at him. He is so close that it takes him but a moment more to come, silent but for a shaky exhale as he turns his face away from her, eyes tightly shut. That is another thing about Hux that seems determined to drive Kylo mad; she has yet to figure out which buttons she should press to make him really writhe and moan under her. No matter – she will succeed eventually. She's fairly certain nothing could please her more than hearing the submission in Hux's voice as he calls her name.

She wipes his come onto his stomach, delighting in the irascible way he opens his eyes and says, "You truly are _childish_."

"It's your mess, General," Kylo points out, rising from his lap as smoothly as she can when her legs feel rather like giving up for the day. For but a split second she thinks of flopping down next to him on the bed, perhaps even running her fingers through his ridiculous sex hair, but she shakes the thought off.

Hux pulls up his shorts to cover himself but doesn't move from her bed, watching silently as she puts her pants and boots back on. Oddly enough, even though they usually are in Kylo's quarters, she is always the one leaving while he remains sprawled on her bed until after she's gone. When she returns, her sheets have always been changed and her bed made with military efficiency. She has yet to discover whether that's Hux's way of being polite or if he really is _that_ obnoxiously fastidious.

"You can use my shower if you like," Kylo says as she puts on her helmet, her voice going from human to mostly robotic in the span of a sentence. "I know how tidy you prefer to keep things, General."

It could almost be considered playful, a _tease_ , and Kylo decides to ignore the way Hux's mouth twitches into a little smile as she sweeps from the room.


End file.
